


过夜

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 里瑟和芬奇少有需要为了追查号码出城远行。他们的目标号码在一家汽车旅馆住下，而他们幸运地订到了旅馆的最后一间空房。只有一张床的最后一间空房。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 16





	过夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishouldwritethatdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sleeping Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018761) by [ishouldwritethatdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/pseuds/ishouldwritethatdown). 



“房间都订满了。”芬奇拿着钥匙走向他们的房间，约翰跟在身后，“我们订到了最后一间。”

“真幸运啊。”约翰回答。全世界的汽车旅馆都一个样，房间窄小装潢单调，住起来很不舒适。而且这间房里只有一张床。整理好行装，约翰扫了一眼地板，找了个好位置打地铺，以防要在这里过夜。

监视怀特先生轻而易举：谁更有耐心就是赢家。他们只需要等他出门觅食，再在对应地点装个摄像头，再接着等。

“你应该睡会觉，约翰。”怀特出现且摄像头切换成夜间模式的十五分钟后，哈罗德提议。他从包里拿出一本书，翻开大概至中间的一页。

“我得全方位盯住他。”他们必须确保目标不会在眼皮子底下溜走。如果哈罗德过于专注读书，那么怀特就能轻易逃走。

“没这个必要，里瑟先生。”哈罗德说，“我在摄像头里安装了动作捕捉器，如果怀特有任何动作，电脑会警报。”哈罗德对此自豪不已，好像他黑进了一家外卖网站。

动作捕捉器果然没有令他们失望，接近午夜时它发出了警报，约翰也刚好被自己的生物钟叫醒。他肯定哈罗德一整晚都没有睡觉，因为他已经看完了那本书并且开始看另外一本。

约翰没空揶揄芬奇的睡眠习惯；怀特开始行动了。

监视目标最终被警///察安全保护起来了，他们回到汽车旅馆时已经到后半夜了。他们这天都没怎么休息，开车回到纽约的这段路程实在是又长又累，哈罗德也注意到约翰已经筋疲力竭，于是他建议就在这个旅馆过一夜。

“万一又有新号码了呢？我们却还在这？”约翰问。

哈罗德皱起眉，“但我认为你不能以这种状态继续追查下一个号码。”他坐在远离门的他的那一边床上。

“我没事，哈罗德。”约翰坚持道。但他看到哈罗德坚定的表情后认输了，他叹了口气，同意留在这里过夜。约翰准备打地铺，哈罗德阻止了他。

“到床上来睡，约翰。”

约翰愣了下，他来回打量了几下床和发霉的地毯，“睡地板也不错。”

“我不信。”哈罗德说。

约翰又叹了口气，但他没力气再和哈罗德进行新一番讨论，便站起身脱下了外套。“好吧。三个小时，然后出发……芬奇。”约翰语气严肃地唤道，“只休息三小时。”

哈罗德点头同意，又继续看书。约翰冲了澡，只穿着内衣钻进被窝里，“你睡会觉也不会怎样。”

哈罗德瞥了他一眼，约翰面向门口背朝哈罗德一动不动地侧躺着。看着约翰睡觉总是让哈罗德感到些许不安，尤其是约翰需要睡眠以恢复元气。可能只有心脏监测仪发出的规律的响声才能让哈罗德安心。

大约过了两小时，一声怪响使哈罗德从书中抬起头来。他只听见了空调还在运转，那盏散发着柔和灯光的床头灯安安静静地立在原处。哈罗德觉得自己应该是幻听了。

但他又听到了，这次是尖锐短浅的呼吸声。约翰已经蜷缩成了一团，他轻轻动了动，但能感觉到意愿之强烈。他睡着后就没怎么动过。

约翰做噩梦了。哈罗德不知道该怎么办。叫醒一个至少五十二小时没睡的现在正可以好好睡上一觉的人绝对是个欠揍的点子，但又不能眼睁睁看着他被噩梦缠身而害怕得缩成一团。

“约翰。”哈罗德柔声轻唤，像是在哄睡小宝宝。哈罗德伸手轻放在约翰的肩上想轻轻摇醒他。但他一碰到他，约翰就贴向哈罗德的触摸。

约翰渐渐放松下来，呼吸也慢慢平稳，反倒是哈罗德自己有些呼吸急促。

……  
……所以现在是什么情况？

哈罗德不可能一边看书一边伸着手安抚约翰。他放下书本，换了个舒服的姿势靠着。哈罗德的大拇指在约翰的肩上轻轻划着圆圈，摩挲着他的肌肤；这也让哈罗德自己放心下来。约翰的肩上有一处旧疤凸起，哈罗德顺着疤痕来回轻抚，就像旧钟盒里左右摇晃的垂摆。

约翰醒来时感到肩上莫名温暖。一开始他没有在意，直到彻底清醒过来，他才感到一丝困惑。

约翰小心翼翼地转身扭过头来，尽量不发出一点动静；他看到哈罗德正坐在他身后打瞌睡。他的手放在约翰的肩头，好像就属于那里似的，他的眼镜也滑到了鼻头上——这说明哈罗德没打算取下眼镜睡觉。

阳光从门缝里透进来，他们已经休息了不止三个小时。哈罗德小声地打着呼噜。约翰不由自主地笑了起来，抬起指节遮住嘴边只有他自己知晓的笑容。


End file.
